


Just A Little Question

by Cojiko



Series: The Krillin Rare-Pair Melting Pot [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Krillin/Yamcha, Established Relationship, Fluff, I swear, It doesn't go that far, It gets an interesting result, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, There's like only one suggestive joke, Yamcha raises an interesting question, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cojiko/pseuds/Cojiko
Summary: Why doesn’t Kuririn have a nose?"Hmm… (long silence). Kuririn has a physical idiosyncrasy that allows him to breathe through his skin."-Akira Toriyama- - -This was something weird I came up with.





	Just A Little Question

**Author's Note:**

> I could have done this with any other character. I could have done this with Android 18! So why Yamcha of all people?
> 
> I dunno, I thought it would be funnier or something. I kind of like Yamcha.  
┐(´～｀)┌

“Krillin, I’ve been thinking about something…”

“Eh? What’s up?”

Krillin and Yamcha sat on the beach just behind Kame House. They had finished everything they needed to do that day and there wasn’t much else to do around there, so the two boyfriends decided to chill out and watch the ocean together after dinner.

Oh yeah, _boyfriends_. Here’s a brief summary of that for this non-canonical world.

A few months ago, after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, something important happened. The two Turtle students entered a relationship with each other and have been going steady for a while. For two people who had actively shown interest in women beforehand, it was a bit surprising to see that they held some level of attraction for each other! Even more surprising for the two men was that their feelings were indeed mutual! So they figured they might as well try testing the waters and see how well this would turn out. Sure enough, this minor experiment turned out some good results and the sparks of, um, _something_ were now present.

Krillin and Yamcha didn’t exactly announce it, but everyone barring Goku could probably tell they were now more than just good buddies. The lovebirds haven’t done much to publicly show for it besides some more intimate hugs and a little hand-holding here and there. Even behind closed doors, they don’t do a whole lot besides quick kisses, sharing a bed, and some cuddling if the weather allows it. It was a pretty normal start to a kind-of normal thing.

Anyways, back to the conversation at hand.

“I was wondering…How do you breath?” Yamcha asked bluntly.

“Uh…Through my mouth? Y’know, like everyone else?” Krillin shrugged an answer, but his boyfriend shook his head. He then pointed his finger above Krillin’s mouth.

“That’s not what I meant, man. I mean when you don’t breathe through your mouth, how else do you do it? Y’know, since you don’t have a nose.”

The short man gave Yamcha a funny look.

“You’re not trying to make fun of me, are you?” Krillin raised an eyebrow.

“H-Hey! You know I wouldn’t do that to my boyfriend! It’s just something I was thinkin’ about, that’s all. I’m sorry if it bugs you, Krillin…” Yamcha became flustered by the other man’s question. Krillin’s expression softened a bit. The ex-bandit was cute whenever he got excited like that. He smiled as he lightly patted his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Aw, I’m just yanking your chain. But honestly…I’m not really sure myself. No one’s actually asked me that before…I don't think I even know an answer to that,” Krillin folded his arms as his brow furrowed. It was a question about his own dang body and the man himself doesn’t know how his breathing works either! Yamcha looked surprised.

“Woah, really? I was kinda thinking you would get all ‘in-depth’ about it and stuff. I didn’t think we were in the same boat on this.”

“I admit it, you got me stumped on this one. I do know that what I’ve got isn’t normal ‘cause my parents had noses, but we never went to a doctor to get it checked out or anything. I just sort of lived with it.”

“But you can still smell things, right?”

“Kinda, but it’s probably not as strong as a regular person’s,”

"Huh."

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the waves roll onto the shore. The saltwater was almost hypnotic enough to where the conversation could’ve just ended right then and there. Instead, another thought popped into Yamcha’s head. A pretty funny one at that.

Slowly, the ex-bandit leaned his head down to Krillin’s level until he was next to his ear. The bald fighter glanced over at his boyfriend, who was wearing the most shit-eating grin he’s ever seen.

“…Hm? What?”

“What if…you breathed…through your skin?” Yamcha could barely hold back the snickering as he whispered.

Krillin had to do a double-take on that one. That...that was just so…_cringe_ that the young man couldn’t just stay silent. You CAN'T stay silent with something like that, this universe _demands_ a come-back.

“Yamcha, that has got to be the stupidest thing…that Goku never said.” I didn't say the come-back had to be that good.

The couple began laughing at their absurd ramblings. Yamcha wrapped his arm over Krillin’s neck. Likewise, Krillin wrapped his arm around Yamcha’s torso. He was too short to reach higher without getting into a weird sitting position.

“I-I know, I know! It’s pretty freakin’ dumb!” The ex-bandit heaved out through the laughter.

“I mean, I’d probably drown any time we went swimming!”

It was a good bonding moment for the two students.

As the chortles began to clear, Krillin noticed the sky had grown darker since the couple came out here. The orange sunset began to dwindle as little specks of white dotted the black void. You could even see bits of the Milky Way begin to appear just above the horizon.

“Woah, it’s getting late. I ought to get a shower in soon...You should probably start hitting the hay too, right Yamcha?” The short man suggested as he stood up and patted any sand out of his pants.

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Um…” A slight blush began to crawl up the man’s scarred cheeks. This didn’t go unnoticed.

“Heh, something else on your mind?” Krillin joked as he held a hand in front of Yamcha. A smug smirk planted itself onto Yamcha as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

“Yeah, you could say that…” Suddenly, the ex-bandit yanked Krillin back down onto the sand.

“W-WOAH!” The bald man yelled as he tumbled onto his partner, nearly knocking them both over and kicking up a lot of dust over them. Yamcha couldn’t help but snicker as his boyfriend gave him an annoyed glare.

“W-What’s the big idea, Yamcha?! Now we both need to-” But Yamcha pressed a finger onto Krillin’s mouth. Krillin looked more inconvenienced than angry, but something inside him told him to be quiet anyway. Yamcha’s smirk had disappeared, now sporting a more serious expression. The blush had become more prominent and a sweat drop began to drip down the scarred face.

“Can…Can I try something, Krillin? It’s nothing big, but it’ll only take a moment…or, uh, two,” Yamcha spoke in a low voice. He sounded calm and collected, but his heart was currently running laps around his lungs.

The couple had a rule they both agreed on when they began dating. _If you don’t feel comfortable with doing something, you have every right to say no until you feel ready._ Now, the situations where this rule came into play were very rare at this point. Unlike some, Krillin and Yamcha weren’t the type of people to just immediately do the deed right out of the gate. The rule only came in whenever they were in some awkward sleeping positions and this one time Yamcha wanted to try _frenching_.

Frenching wasn’t exactly on the agenda right now, but the dude was just hoping to whoever would hear him,

_(pleaseletkrillinsayyestothis_ _pleaseletkrillinsayyestothis_ _pleaseletkrillinsayyestothis)_

He would have to acquiesce if Krillin did say no, but he could at least hope he didn’t. It wasn’t going to be _too_ weird or anything, he swears!

Well, someone must’ve noticed, because the short man began to silently nod. Yamcha’s eyes seemed to sparkle at this.

“R-Really? You’re fine with it?”

“Keep your voice down. I’m fine with it, but don’t let it take too long…” Krillin blushed as he glanced at the pink house beside him. He didn’t want anyone to start getting suspicious if they heard anything, especially not the residents of Kame House. Oolong would never let them hear the end of it and the two men weren’t sure what Roshi’s reaction would even be. It was best just to make it quick and snappy.

“A-Alright, just hold still for me,” Yamcha slowly re-positioned him and his boyfriend until they were both in an upright position. The ex-bandit wrapped an arm over Krillin’s waist as he pulled him up onto his lap. Krillin kept his hands on Yamcha’s shoulders as they came face-to-face. The bald man was practically kneeling on his partner’s legs in order to stay level with him.

All the while, both men felt their faces grow warmer as they got adjusted for whatever Yamcha had planned. Once everything was good, the man placed his other hand just below Krillin’s jaw and met his eyes with a determined look.

Without a word, Yamcha pulled Krillin in closer until their lips were pressed together. Normally, kisses for the couple had been quick, chaste pecks. Those took only half a second to do and they did the job well enough.

This was different. This kiss was longer than before. It wasn’t a french, but it was like the work-up to it. Just two people holding each other close as their mouths seemingly moved on their own. It grew more passionate with each second that passed under the stars. It stirred something within the partners as they pressed further into the exchange.

As hands began tangling themselves into long ebony hair.

As fingers were dragged across the shapes of the cheekbones and jawlines.

As chests were brought close together, breathing in slow rhythms against one another.

This…This felt good. Comforting, even. It was like a warm hug, just closer and more intimate.

But all humans need air eventually and it was Krillin who pulled away first. His whole face had a flush lightly coloring the skin a peachy pink. His eyes were lidded and he was lightly panting as he caught his breath. The young man’s reaction to this little idea wasn’t bad, to say the least. In fact, he looked downright amazing like this_. _Yamcha smiled, proud that his thought-child came out better than he’d hoped.

“You have no idea how good you look, Krillin…” He breathed out.

“K-Knock that off…You’re being weird…” The fighter glanced away, too embarrassed to look at the other man. Said other man then pinched the shy guy's chin and turned his head to face him again.

“It’s true, though. You’re so cute…” Yamcha then leaned and stole another couple of kisses from his gasping partner.

“Seriously, what, mph, what's this for?”

“Just a little thing I thought about. I, phwah, wanted to see how you breathed with, mh, your mouth closed.”

As soon as they pulled back again, Krillin promptly pushed himself off of his partner and the sand. He held a hand out again and this time Yamcha didn’t pull him back down. The short man seemed to be slightly annoyed by his partner’s little stunt.

“Come on, we need to get cleaned up,” He spoke tersely. Yamcha’s shit-grin came back in full force.

“Aw, we didn’t get too messy. Unless…you _wanted_ to get a little more dirty, eh?”

“One more word out of your mouth and it’s getting a fistful of sand.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you were real into my idea. Heh, I think I even made someone else happy to see me-”

Krillin promptly flicked his boyfriend between the eyes.

“O-Ow! Come on, Krillin! I was only joking,” Yamcha whined as he rubbed the flicked area. The short student sighed as he grabbed the other’s wrist and began walking them to the house’s front.

“Let’s… just get showered and go to bed. I’ll get us both towels and you can get the water running,”

Yamcha’s brows perked up. Did he mean…?

“Y-You want to shower t-together?” He stammered, blush coming back full-force.

“Did I stutter?” Krillin gave his partner a sultry/annoyed glare. Yamcha just nodded rapidly as they hurried inside Kame House and up the stairs. Roshi watched as the students burst through the door and almost tripped on the stairs.

“Those boys are up to some funny business, I tell ya what.” The old master puffed from his pipe.

Was he going to investigate their funny business? Meh, maybe some other time. For now, Krillin and Yamcha can spend a bit more time together. Krillin might actually want some more time to get close again. The ex-bandit wasn’t going to complain anytime soon…

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I did a little tweaking with the story. Just fixed some lines that looked awkward.


End file.
